Solar photovoltaic power generation is a technique that directly converts light energy into electric energy by using a PV effect. The key component of a solar power generation system is PV units which are connected in series and in parallel with one another by means of PV connectors in junction boxes so as to obtain a DC voltage and a DC current required by the input of an inverter. In general, a PV connector comprises a positive connecting terminal and a negative connecting terminal which are respectively connected to two output ends of a junction box. When a plurality of PV units are connected in series with one another, the positive connecting terminal of a junction box is connected with a negative connecting terminal of a previous junction box, and the negative connecting terminal is connected with a positive connecting terminal of a next junction box; or alternatively, the negative connecting terminal is connected with the positive connecting terminal of a previous junction box, and the positive connecting terminal is connected with a negative connecting terminal of a next junction box. When a plurality of PV units are connected in parallel with one another, the positive connecting terminal of a junction box is connected with the positive connecting terminal of a previous junction box, and the negative connecting terminal is connected with the negative connecting terminal of a next junction box; or alternatively, the negative connecting terminal is connected with the negative connecting terminal of a previous junction box, and the positive connecting terminal is connected with the positive connecting terminal of a next junction box.
In the prior art, most of PV connectors are generally composed of male PV connectors and female PV connectors, and achieve a self-locking fastening by using a snap connection. Such a structure may result in the problem of poor electrical contact and may be difficult to disassemble; and the disassembled components of the PV connector may readily be damaged and cannot be repaired, so that the service life of the PV connector may be reduced.